


Dogs

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [10]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Chris and Zach have a job to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikaHaeli8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaHaeli8/gifts).



Chris stared, astounded. He turned to Zach and asked, “So when you said we were gonna be dog sitting did you know?”

“I didn't,” Zach admitted. There were at least twenty shihtzus running around them, several jumping up and barking. One was whining, and Chris bent over to pick it up.

“How are we doing this?” Chris pondered.

“Perhaps an even split? It can’t be that bad, Polly does take care of them on her own.”

“She has five other people living here.” The dog he was holding was squirming, so Chris put it down. “I still can’t believe this.”

“It’s just for the weekend,” Zach assured him. 

“It’s gonna be a long weekend.”

Zach waded through the sea of dogs, heading to the kitchen. “She left us instructions.”

“Thank God,” Chris mumbled. 

“Hello boys, and thank you for agreeing to watch the babies,” Zach read. “They have a very specific feeding schedule. I’ve already prepared their meals and snacks for you, you’ll find them labeled in the freezer. Please make sure to defrost them first.”

Chris took the paper from Zach, and saw that nearly everything was scheduled from dawn to dusk. “She didn't try to schedule nap time did she?”

“No. But remember the feeding schedule is for the puppies,” said Zach. 

Chris looked at the dogs again and asked, “Which ones are the puppies? They all look like they're the same size to me.”

Zach frowned at that, and said, “There’s a list of the puppies names, but I don't know which is which.”

Chris picked up one of the dogs again, and checked its collar. “Oh good, they're labeled. This one is Mitzi.”

Zach smiled. “I’m sorry, I didn't know.”

“It’s okay, come on a weekend cuddling adorable dogs? Most people would kill for that.” Chris gave him a quick peck on the lips, then asked, “So what’s first?”

“Uh… First on the schedule is taking the dogs for a walk.”

At “walk”, it was absolute chaos. All the dogs were jumping up and down, barking their heads off. Chris was so startled he nearly dropped Mitzi. Zach and Chris looked at each other, then back at the dogs. It was definitely going to be a long weekend. Chris put Mitzi down, and he and Zach went to find the leashes.

  
They had a herd of dogs to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
